


Something more 不止是炮友

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥整晚都没睡着。他不停地想着迪恩对他承认自己几周前就和安娜分手这件事。他之前与迪恩发生性关系时，一直都认为安娜仍是他的女朋友。而现在事实展现在他面前，他觉得自己被欺骗了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more 不止是炮友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846068) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 翻译：啾啾  
> 校对：谅

卡斯迪奥整晚都没睡着。他不停地想着迪恩对他承认自己几周前就和安娜分手这件事。他之前与迪恩发生性关系时，一直都认为安娜仍是他的女朋友。而现在事实展现在他面前，他觉得自己被欺骗了。  
    
他不知道自己为什么会这么想，但事已如此。他之前一直错误地以为他们是地下情，而现在遮蔽在他眼前的面纱被揭开，事实呈现，新一轮的愧疚又压在了过去的负担之上。现在他不是背叛自己的姐姐，而是无缘无故地躲着她。好吧，准确说来，卡斯迪奥第一次是背着她和迪恩睡的，那时他俩还在一起，但第二次就是完全单纯的了。两个单身男子在湖边小树林里做爱。但真的只是这样了吗？他们之间是不是还有别的什么？这些问题折磨了卡斯迪奥一整夜，与之同来的还有疑惑和疲惫。他不知道还能怎么想。他回想了在遇上迪恩之前与之后的事，他不得不认为迪恩隐瞒了他的感情。  
    
第一次是那么激情，那么急切地互相索取。是卡斯迪奥开启的一切。他是如此渴望迪恩，所以在他睡着的时候猥亵了他，但迪恩醒来也没有阻止他的行为。这是不是代表着，在那晚之前，迪恩就想拥有卡斯迪奥，还是说迪恩当时性欲太过旺盛，无法挡住荷尔蒙的爆发，所以才让卡斯迪奥继续下去的？但那时迪恩也不用真的操他啊。这一步是迪恩主动的，是迪恩要求操卡斯迪奥的。他花了不少时间来为他做充分的准备，就像是他以前有过经验，就像在和卡斯迪奥之前，他也操过男人一样，但卡斯迪奥强烈怀疑这点。他在意卡斯迪奥，在进入他前还问能不能这样做，事后他温柔地抱住他，确保他能舒适地入睡。但一到早上他就离开了，让卡斯迪奥以为迪恩不想与他有更多的关系，以为这只是个不会再发生的一夜情。接着就是卡斯迪奥在商店里遇到了迪恩。  
  
那时候迪恩已经不和安娜在一起了，但卡斯迪奥当然不知道。他以为迪恩仍和他姐姐是一对，而迪恩吻了卡斯迪奥，还说他不该这么做的。卡斯迪奥当时以为他正心有愧疚，但现在他知道了真相，就忍不住重新看待这件事了。是不是因为迪恩不喜欢自己渴望卡斯迪奥，渴望一个男性伴侣这个事实，或是因为他的目标是前女友的弟弟，所以他才会这么说？  
  
而他们的第二次之后，卡斯迪奥告诉迪恩说自己要离开，却让迪恩异常紧张。那时卡斯迪奥没多想，只觉得迪恩整个人怪怪的，但现在回想起来，他总觉得是那人是对他有意思。迪恩不想卡斯迪奥离开，他想要卡斯迪奥和他在一起，这想法让卡斯迪奥思绪更加凌乱。  
    
卡斯迪奥之前不允许自己喜欢上迪恩。当然了，他被迪恩深深吸引，但又有谁不会呢？他就像希腊神明一样。迪恩身上有无数优点值得卡斯迪奥喜欢。这又是大多数人在和某人互相吸引的时候会做的事，他们看到对方的优缺点，互相评价。卡斯迪奥确实被吸引了，但他不让自己轻易陷入迪恩的人格魅力之中，因为那人是安娜的男朋友，而现在他知道迪恩是单身了，他就忍不住重新思考自己的感情。他真的喜欢迪恩吗？  
这问题卡了他一个小时或者更长时间。反正最初的半小时之后他就没有时间概念了。他太纠结于自己的想法，完全不知道现在是几点了。沉思许久，卡斯迪奥终于从环绕在脑海里的千愁万绪中找出了个答案。他确确实实喜欢迪恩。  
    
就算是客观点来说，那个男人真的是很棒。迪恩极富魅力而且相当体贴。他像是自带光环，让所有人想不自觉地靠近他。他本人常常是狂妄自大的，但每当提到他弟弟，他又会变得异乎寻常地谦逊。卡斯迪奥只听过迪恩提过几次他弟弟，但即使是那些短暂的时刻，卡斯迪奥也看得出来谁要是说了他弟弟的坏话，他绝对会立刻揍那个家伙。他对自己的作为从来都是傲慢而自信的，但每当涉及到卡斯迪奥时，他又会犹豫，卡斯迪奥深爱着这一点。迪恩胯下天赋异禀，更增添了他的魅力，但这并不是卡斯迪奥爱他的原因。  
    
晨光渐渐洒进卡斯迪奥的房间，他终于想清楚自己应该和安娜谈一谈，但首先他得先去找一趟迪恩。他得知道迪恩和安娜说了什么，他为什么要分手，还有那男人到底对他有没有感觉，因为如果他有的话，他们就能深入交流，尝试一种新的关系。一旦他知道安娜做了什么，他就能去找安娜了，但首先他得先去见迪恩。  
    
一夜未眠，卡斯迪奥眼神空洞地盯着天花板，脑中思绪万分，他终于起床看了时间。现在才刚五点出头，但他知道迪恩很早就会去汽车修理厂，所以很快他也会起床。卡斯迪奥用尽失眠后的所有力气甩开被单，走向浴室去看看镜子里的自己。他的这幅样子是意料之中的。他看上去就像是没休息够的人。他的发型比平常更凌乱，眼下吊着眼袋，眼中布满血丝毫无神采，像是随时都会睡着。但他不能在一切弄清楚前睡着。他的内心不允许。  
    
他最后看了眼镜子，他只需要这个来提醒自己要解决此事，不然就会永远遭受愧疚和疑虑的折磨。卡斯迪奥洗了把脸，稍稍清醒了些，他回到房间穿上了运动装。他从衣柜底层掏出被遗忘在那许久的帆布鞋。前些年，卡斯迪奥很喜欢跑步，也曾加入过越野运动队，专攻短跑。这样能保持健康，而且跑步时的自由和平静让他舒爽。一踏上跑道，他就全身心专注于呼吸，专注于步伐，无所谓方向是哪，只关注一步一步踏向前。  
    
等他大了些，就没那么喜欢跑步了，而是更专注于自己的学业。他每天都游泳来保持自己的身材，虽然这没有像跑步时那么自由，但也能让他放松身心，没那么紧张。  
    
而现在，他想跑步。他想跑到肺因缺氧而如同火烧，直到他的双腿难以支持垂垂欲倒，但他会一直坚持跑到迪恩那里。他已经知道迪恩住在哪和在哪工作，所以为了见他，卡斯迪奥会先跑到他家，如果他在的话，就在那里碰面，如果他不在，就跑到他的工作地点，在那碰面。他知道如果只是为了和卡斯迪奥说话而中断工作，会对迪恩造成坏影响，但这件事急需解决，就算卡斯迪奥得骗迪恩的老板说这是紧急情况，他也要和迪恩谈话。  
    
还好，卡斯迪奥在迪恩去工作前到达了他的家。卡斯迪奥看见英帕拉停在路边，终于放松地呼出口气。他庆幸自己不用再跑远了，因为突然发现自己已经不适合跑步了。他没带手机和手表，但猜测他到迪恩小屋门前时可能刚过六点。这座房子没什么好夸赞的，两间房间、一条门廊还有扩充出来的院子。这地方远离市区，卡斯迪奥想这房子的租金足够便宜，能让迪恩在弟弟读高中时和他一起住在这。他弟弟比卡斯迪奥小一岁，暑假过后就上毕业班了。  
    
卡斯迪奥站在门前的门廊上，他向下看了看自己，不禁苦了苦脸。他身上汗涔涔的，衬衫粘在身上，短裤也未能幸免。他身上应该是臭烘烘的，无疑脸也很红，但迪恩已经看见过几次脸红的他了，不只是没穿衣服的那种，所以卡斯迪奥耸耸肩，把黏在前额的头发撩到后面，但手上又沾上不少汗，他不由得做了个鬼脸。他没地方擦，只能在身上蹭了蹭，加深了衬衫上的汗渍。  
    
他刚抬起手想敲那扇木门，它就开了，只见摇摇晃晃的迪恩•温切斯特，握着一个无疑是装满咖啡的随行杯往嘴里灌。迪恩见到卡斯迪奥站在面前，一下愣住了，卡斯迪奥看到迪恩脸上有一瞬间的慌张，但立刻又化为略显惊讶的微笑。  
  
“呃……嗨？”卡斯迪奥不知道说些什么只能打了招呼。在来的路上，他已经思考过整场对话，想好了他要说些什么，但现在迷人的迪恩•温切斯特就在面前，所有的想法都溜走了，只剩一片空白。  
    
“你有什么想说的吗，或者只是过来打个招呼？”迪恩来回看了看卡斯迪奥，调笑道。卡斯迪奥也趁机来回看迪恩，硬生生憋下一声呻吟。迪恩穿着沾上不少油渍的紧身白T恤，包裹着显露出迪恩的诱人身材，卡斯迪奥能清楚地看到T恤下的肌肉，已经不用再去想象了。他继续往下看，迪恩那条洗过太多次的破旧褪色的牛仔裤映入眼帘，它已经不是蓝色了，膝盖处还有很多破洞。卡斯迪奥重新看向迪恩的脸，迎上了他的坏笑，卡斯迪奥没忍住翻了个白眼。  
    
“别这么看我，”卡斯迪奥反驳说，“我们得谈谈。”  
    
卡斯迪奥终于说出他是来找迪恩谈话的，迪恩表情有点小失落。“你是来说我们之间完蛋了吗？那没关系，但我得去上班了，你挡着我道了。”迪恩生气地说道，卡斯迪奥不懂了。他是不是总是往最坏的方面想？  
    
卡斯迪奥对迪恩摇摇头：“不，是来谈谈你告诉了安娜什么，你为什么和她分手，以及你是不是喜欢我。”迪恩张圆了嘴说不出话，卡斯迪奥看见了不禁微笑。“所以你想先回答那个问题？”卡斯迪奥问，“如果你快迟到了，我不介意陪你去上班的，我可以在谈完之后跑步回家。”  
    
迪恩呆愣愣地看了会儿卡斯迪奥，接着就摇了摇头，收回了自己的思绪。“呃，行，好的，上车吧。”迪恩结巴着回答道，他探身向前关上身后的门。卡斯迪奥后退了点让迪恩有空间锁门，又跟着他走下三级台阶，步向停着的汽车。  
    
他在副驾驶门口耐心等着迪恩走过车头打开门。门刚解锁，卡斯迪奥就拉开门钻了进去系上保险带，垂眼盯着双手放于腿上摆好姿势。他得想想刚刚他是怎么成功的。如果迪恩真的喜欢他，他们是不是得面对夏天一过，卡斯迪奥就会离开的事实？虽然他的大学离这只有几小时车程，但也足够他远离家庭，也会让两人难以见面。  
    
卡斯迪奥摇摇头，把这种想法抛出脑外。他想得未免太多。他甚至还不知道迪恩到底喜不喜欢他。迪恩发动引擎驶离路边，卡斯迪奥看向了他。  
    
“那么……”卡斯迪奥犹犹豫豫，“你想先回答哪个问题？”  
    
迪恩深深叹口气，卡斯迪奥看得出来他微微握紧了方向盘。“我不知道，伙计。你大早上六点就这么乱糟糟地出现，要我告诉你我和安娜之间发生了什么？”他不再怒气冲冲，但更困惑了。  
    
“拜托了。”卡斯迪奥乞求着，“只是……这很重要。就告诉我一切经过，她知道了什么。”  
    
迪恩叹口气，车内再度陷入沉默。卡斯迪奥不安地扭动，越来越焦躁。他想问更多的问题，催促迪恩回答，但他还是什么也没说。他不想迪恩厌烦他。像是过了一整个永远一样，迪恩终于开口。  
    
“我们其实不是那么喜欢对方，当然了，她很性感。”听到对自己姐姐这样的评价，卡斯迪奥缩了下，迪恩注意到了，感觉说道，“抱歉啊，但她确实挺性感。总之，我们感情不深。说是有感情，不如说只是互相有点吸引而已。就只是她想要什么，我给她而已。我和她分手是在我们那个啥，你懂，两天后。”他指了指他俩，微微脸红，卡斯迪奥觉得这样的他也好可爱。“我不骗你，我也是第一次和男的做那件事。只是，哦，操，”迪恩伸手捋了下头发，又拍回方向盘上，他看进卡斯迪奥的眼睛里，“你真太他妈性感了，从安娜第一次跟你介绍我开始，我就想和你发生关系，虽然你戴着诡异的面纱和头饰，但还是那么迷人。”迪恩重新看向路面，不再看着卡斯迪奥的眼睛。“等到我们同睡一张床的时候，你开始吸我的老二，上帝啊，我以为那时候我在做梦。”  
    
“我懂这种感受。”卡斯迪奥喃喃，迪恩听到了，不禁失笑。这让卡斯迪奥也不自觉地嘴角微微翘起。原本紧张的气氛消散了，卡斯迪奥又开口：“那你和安娜说了什么？”  
    
“如果你想知道，我没跟她讲我们的事。”迪恩快速瞥了眼卡斯迪奥，立刻又专注于驾驶了。“我跟她讲的和我告诉你的差不多。我们已经不再对对方感兴趣了，而且也没有感情积累。她也同意了，我们就决定分手。就是这样。我真的以为你已经知道了。她一直说你们很亲密，无话不谈。”  
    
卡斯迪奥吞下口水，微微点头：“对啊，我不知道。我以为你俩还在一起，我倒是背叛了自己的姐姐。自从那事发生之后我都没敢看她的眼睛，现在我知道你们分手之后，就更要命了。我之前是毫无理由地不理她啊。”卡斯迪奥低头看双手拉扯着衬衫的褶皱，愧疚几乎淹没他。一只手搭到他的大腿上，安慰性地来回轻抚，抹走了他的那点小小的紧张。  
  
“没关系的，伙计。就给她解释一下就好了。如果你高兴的话，就告诉她我们之间的事，说实话我无所谓的，我想她也无所谓。她知道你对我有兴趣，她还经常以此取笑我呢。”迪恩轻笑着回忆，卡斯迪奥却盯着迪恩呆住了。  
  
“她知道我是同性恋？”卡斯迪奥被吓到了。  
  
“对啊，她知道挺久了，就等着你主动告诉她呢。”卡斯迪奥用手捂住脸，他完了，既然安娜知道了，那家里其他人是不是也知道了？他腿上迪恩的手移到他脖颈后，引起他深至脊柱的震颤。“嘿伙计，除了我，她没和别人讲过。她说她不会抖出你的事。去和她谈谈也没关系。”  
    
迪恩的五指抚弄着他，卡斯迪奥转头看向他。迪恩总是那么能安抚人，卡斯迪奥从内到外都因他感到温暖。迪恩在意他，他的手覆在卡斯迪奥颈部，轻柔地拍着发尾，暖意从卡斯迪奥心中泛出。他对着注视他的迪恩轻轻笑，迪恩也还以微笑。  
    
卡斯迪奥不再尴尬，他坐正自己，担心迪恩会抽走手。但他没有，而是更用力地捏住了卡斯迪奥的后颈，玩弄起发梢。他们沉默着行驶在路上，最后还是卡斯迪奥开了口。他要知道迪恩的想法。  
    
“那我们呢？”卡斯迪奥羞羞地开口，“我们之间会怎样？”  
    
迪恩停下了会儿手上的动作，卡斯迪奥后悔说这话了，他想要迪恩的抚弄继续下去。“什么？”迪恩说，“你想怎么样呢？”  
    
卡斯迪奥再次抬眼看向迪恩：“我想和你在一起。如果你愿意的话。”  
    
“但夏天一过你就要离开，不是吗？而且你家人都不知道你是同性恋。我不知道我能不能和你在一起。”  
    
卡斯迪奥叹息。他很厌烦自己就要离开，这确实是个大问题。“我会去离这不远的大学，开车不用几小时。我们周末可以见面吗？我知道这不是完美的恋爱模式，但只要我们想，我们就能做到。我喜欢你，迪恩。之前我不允许自己喜欢上你，你对我来说是禁区。但现在你已经不和安娜一块了，我就可以和你处对象了，而且我真的想和你在一起。”  
    
英帕拉停到路边，卡斯迪奥看到他们已经到了迪恩工作地点后门。谈话得结束了，卡斯迪奥叹了口气。就因为卡斯迪奥马上就会离开这里，所以迪恩不愿和他在一起。迪恩不愿和某个很快会离开他的人有联系。卡斯迪奥沮丧地拉上了车把手，却被拉了回去，刚转过头，迪恩的唇就覆上了他的。卡斯迪奥因这个吻而软若无骨，只能任由迪恩肆意作为。滑舌舐过卡斯迪奥的下唇，他饥渴地为探索着的迪恩张开嘴。  
    
他们在车里疯狂热吻，直到缺氧时才分开。卡斯迪奥瞪大了眼想看清面前的迪恩：“那你是想试试在一起吗？”卡斯迪奥犹疑着问道。  
  
“你个小笨蛋。”迪恩笑着把卡斯迪奥搂过来，再次双唇相贴。卡斯迪奥没能好好品尝探索迪恩的口唇，只有咖啡的醇香在舌尖流连。  
    
他俩终于不情不愿地分开：“我得去工作了。”迪恩说，“等我下班我就给你打电话。先去找安娜谈谈，晚上来我这，行吗？萨姆周末去朋友家，所以就我们两个人独处，好不好？”  
    
卡斯迪奥咬着下唇点点头。这主意非常棒，但他现在内裤里那话儿硬得发痛，迪恩明显也不想帮他解决。  
    
“我们，”卡斯迪奥还是开了口，“还有时间来一发吗？我不想硬着跑回家。”他垂眼看向迪恩的裆部，发现他也勃起了。卡斯迪奥不等回答，就伸手隔着牛仔裤抚上迪恩。卡斯迪奥再次抬眼，眼神穿过睫毛无辜地盯着迪恩的脸。他知道迪恩尤其喜好这个，卡斯迪奥也乐于满足他。  
    
迪恩呻吟起来，抽回放在卡斯迪奥脑后的手，看了眼手表。“我还有十五分钟上班，你确定来得及吗？”  
    
卡斯迪奥嘲笑般说道：“不要太简单啊，你走之前还能让你休息两分钟。”他没再等迪恩的反应，直接上手剥开迪恩牛仔裤的搭扣，连带着内裤一起迅速拉下，释放出迪恩的阴茎。他毫不犹豫直接用唇舌包裹住了迪恩的大屌，用力吮吸。迪恩把手探到卡斯迪奥的发后，捋过他散乱的短发，轻轻压向自己。这动作让含着迪恩阴茎的卡斯迪奥呻吟起来，而迪恩爽得向后甩头撞上了座位。  
    
卡斯迪奥用手握住无法靠嘴包覆的地方，上下撸动。迪恩的阴茎插在嘴中，他爱这个，口中品尝到的东西让他热血下涌，裆部的挺立胀痛越来越明显。他的另一只手向下探入内裤，给自己撸起来。他无所谓是不是迪恩在抚弄他的阴茎，他只在乎迪恩那话儿被他含着，而且听见了他大声的呻吟，他一定很享受卡斯迪奥的服务。  
    
“真棒啊，公主。”他低吼。既然都成了一对了，卡斯迪奥就不想再让迪恩喊他“公主”了，但他可以晚点再说。现在时间紧急，他不想浪费一分一秒。  
    
他舌头绕着龟头打转，又舔上了马眼，双手各自撸着迪恩和自己的阴茎，为口中盈满的前液味道而呻吟。他舔舐着那条小缝，让味觉更深地钻进口腔，他让口腔拉离迪恩的性器，只为了再撞回去。迪恩十分享受，插在卡斯迪奥发间的手压得更用力了。  
    
卡斯迪奥感到迪恩的阴茎在嘴中搏动，在他意识到之前，精液就一股脑冲进了他的嘴中。卡斯迪奥立刻吐出嘴中的巨根，在迪恩射精的时候继续用手撸动着他，任剩下的精液喷涌到脸上。  
    
等迪恩的阴茎不再抖动，卡斯迪奥才放开手，退后一边撸着自己一边看着一片凌乱的迪恩。骄傲抑制不住地涌上心头，看迪恩因为他而变成这样：因为他的所为，迪恩脸颊泛红，呼吸急促。他让迪恩爽到高潮，他脸上的精液就是迪恩享受的标志。迪恩用精液为他烙上标记，这想法让卡斯迪奥越过高潮边缘，射在了伸进内裤的手中。  
    
一条毛巾覆盖到他脸上擦拭去所有的污痕，卡斯迪奥才意识到自己倒在了迪恩身上。他缓缓睁开眼，讶异地看到自己摊在座椅上，头搁在迪恩膝上，直直盯着迪恩。卡斯迪奥睁眼，看到微笑划过迪恩嘴角，卡斯迪奥也懒洋洋地回给他一个。  
    
“你真他妈的棒呆了。”迪恩满口称赞着用拇指拭去卡斯迪奥脸上最后的一点精液，又移到卡斯迪奥的唇边，他急切地舔进嘴里吮吸干净。迪恩哀叹：“总有一天你会害死我。”他看到下方卡斯迪奥的手还塞在内裤里，就探下去拉它出来。卡斯迪奥随迪恩去做，任他给自己擦拭干净。“你为什么不拿出来撸？它干了之后你跑回家时会不舒服。”迪恩不禁笑道。  
    
“我不想弄脏你的漂亮宝贝。”卡斯迪奥解释。他知道迪恩很爱自己的车，肯定不想有精液沾污他的座椅，就算是他的男朋友干的。卡斯迪奥在心里说了那个词。他真的把迪恩当成男朋友了。他不会告诉家里其他人，只有他自己和安娜知道，卡斯迪奥现在有男朋友了。  
    
迪恩倾下身在卡斯迪奥唇上印下纯洁的一吻。“你真是小甜心。”迪恩稍稍退后些，看了看表。“而且还很准时。还有一分钟才到我当班，我很想留你下来，但你最好去和安娜谈谈。今晚见行吗？”  
    
卡斯迪奥懒懒地点点头，再起身搂住迪恩后颈，拉过他给了最后的一个吻。  
    
吻完之后，他放开迪恩坐直身子，甩着因高潮和长跑而颤颤悠悠的双腿地出了车门。他关上门，靠在车边看迪恩锁上车走进店中。卡斯迪奥看着他离去，克制不住地微笑起来。  
    
“晚点见，卡斯。”迪恩转过来对他微笑着喊道，接着转身消失在店门口。  
    
这样他就不用硬着跑回去了。


End file.
